Sick
by PsychePinkPrince
Summary: Levi gets sick from Eren, and takes the day off from school. Hanji interrupts his peaceful morning with an invitation for her party that night. When Levi gets convinced to go, what will happen to him? What will await him at the biggest party of the school year? College AU. [Warning : Bad Language (mostly from Levi), Alcohol Usage, Yaoi, etc.]
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably really sudden, but I wanted to do an SnK story since this is my new fandom. This is based on a roleplay I had with my friends that we started, but never finished. It's a College AU. I hope you enjoy! c:**

**PS : Everyone lives with someone else since they have dorms and stuffs. Levi lives with Erwin, Eren lives with Armin, and I have no idea who the others should live with. If you have suggestions, let me know. xD**

* * *

Levi lay on his bed, blindingly too white, too clean sheets up to his chin. He had a cold cloth over his head. A perfect day! He was sick. And Levi never got sick so suddenly. But guess what? Eren _fucking_ Jaeger had strep, and still decided to go to school earlier that week. Guess who always hangs around Eren? Levi! That's who. '_It must've been when we were talking and he suddenly coughed all over me... Fucking, Jaeger._' Levi sighed deeply and watched the clock, noting that everyone at school should be almost done with their first class. He had broken his perfect attendance record for being infected with germs. As Levi started to think of ways to punish the poor German boy for ruining everything, his phone started to vibrate against his wooden table that stood next to the bunk bed. Groaning a little too loudly, he flung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned over to look at the caller ID. He was not the least bit amused by the name he saw.

"_What do you want?! Now is _not _the time," _Levi hissed through the phone, obviously irritated. Hanji's carefree laugh filled his ears and he could feel a headache start to build up in his already feverish head. Levi knew she wasn't at school from how loudly she spoke, and he knew she didn't know he was at home. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat as he shuffled into a criss-cross position on the bed. He just wanted some peace and quiet, though he knew he wouldn't get it if that obnoxious ball of shit named Hanji bothered him too much.

Though, the brunette on the other line took no consideration of the cold tones her so called 'friend' gave her. She put her phone on speaker phone as she ate the meal she'd prepared before calling. _"Well! I was thinking- Well, not exactly. But, but. Don't hang up just yet!"_ she said with her mouthful. Levi rolled his eyes, knowing she couldn't see him, and listened to what she had to say.

_"I got this really cool idea. Ready? You ready to hear it? So, I was thinking you could come to that party I'm hosting tonight!"_Levi opened his mouth to reject, but was cut off once again. _"Before you flat out reject me, I know you will, get this! Everyone is going! I even convinced Eren to go, and you know he doesn't really like parties like mine. But you really should come! You're the only one who isn't coming already! Even Erwin is going! Come onnnn~~!" _Levi's eyes closed and his eyebrows twitched with irritation. She knew he was going to reject, but this time, it wasn't just because he didn't want to.

_"Do you think I have all the free time in the goddamn world?! I don't have time. I have 2 essays to write by Monday morning. Also, I'm fucking  
_sick_ and I don't have time to-" _He cut himself off, realizing he said too much. He couldn't stop to large gasp that came from Hanji.

_"You're sick?! You NEVER get sick! You're a complete neat freak! The only way you could get sick would be from someone else! Hmm, someone was sick recently, right? Who've you been hanging around? Hmm... Who was it again? ... OH! Eren! Eren was sick on Monday but came to class anyway! Ohhh, did you guys do anything together~? Huuuhhh-" _Levi ended the call with a click of a button and rubbed his aching head. Deciding it was probably best to get some sleep, he turned his phone off and put it back on the shiny table. He lied down, pulling up his white sheets and going into a light slumber.

* * *

Levi awoke to the sound of the door opening and the clink of car keys. He lifted his face off the pillow and looked up to see Erwin coming his way. Looking over at the clock, he noticed he was actually out for a long while. He let out an agonizingly long sigh before getting up from the bed. Erwin smiled a small smile before speaking.

"I heard that you wanted to go to Hanji's-"

"No."

"Are you sure? A night out wouldn't be so bad, would it? Plus, this is the first time everyone is going, and if you don't go, it'll be a waste."

Levi sighed deeply, coughing just a bit. "But I'm sick." He watched Erwin's pondering face for a bit.

"Please. It's not too bad, right? And you just rested for awhile." Erwin's smile turned into a hopeful one and Levi sighed, defeated.

"_Fine_. But only this once. And make sure Hanji's annoying voice isn't fucking near me at all tonight." Erwin laughed slightly and nodded. It was going to be a long night. Levi turned his back to Erwin and picked up his inactive phone from earlier that day. He pressed the power button to boot it up and was surprised to see how many texts and missed calls he had. He decided to look through each one.

Hanji, Hanji, Hanji, Hanji, Hanji... Eren. He opened the text and read over the content.

_"im sorry for getting you sick, levi. didnt mean to!_

_oh and are you going to hanji's party? she said that you were going to come no matter what so i was just wondering. im going too so we can hang out if you want. :)_

_- Eren Jaeger"_

Haha. Levi tapped the reply button and started to type at his fast pace.

_"It's alright, Jaeger. Just remember to cover your fucking mouth if you're going to cough around me._

_And yes, I'm going. I wasn't going to, but Erwin convinced me otherwise. I'll see you there._

_- Levi"_

After pressing Send, Levi flung his phone onto the bed. He then looked over to Erwin, who was sitting in front of their small TV. It was a silvery color and wasn't all that big, but not too small either. It sat upon a dark brown, wooden TV shelf. It was pretty nice having it, but the dorm rooms were a bit cramped. They made it work.

"So, is there a party theme this time?" Levi asked, attempting to seem uninterested.

"No, you can wear whatever you want." Erwin replied, turning his head to look at the French.

"_Great_."

* * *

The night was pretty chilly. It was mid-November and it was getting colder each day. The party was to be held at Hanji's parent's home. Hanji was in charge of the house while her parents were out on a business trip, thus the party. Levi found it a bit rude, but said nothing about it.

Erwin was driving Levi's shiny sleek black car that the stubborn man had bought all on his own. Since Levi was sick, the blonde wanted to drive so the other could feel a little more relaxed. Soon enough though, they reached their destination. Levi was the first to unbuckle his seat belt and step out into the cool Autumn air.

The short French was wearing black skinny jeans that were torn at the knees, black lace up boots, a band shirt, and multiple band bracelets. He also had his ears pierced (he always had them like that, just didn't wear earrings all the time) with a black skull design on each of them. Though, the accessory that turned most people on (or disturbed them) was the spiked choker he had around his neck. This wasn't Levi's normal apparel, though. He only wore it when he felt like it, or on occasions like these. Even though it seemed a bit disturbing to some, a lot of people found it to be a turn on.

"Did you seriously have to wear that?" Erwin whined, stepping out of the spotless car after him. Levi chuckled, a smirk on his face.

"Does it bother you?" He crossed his bracelet covered arms, waiting for Erwin's reaction.

"No! It's- It's just a little frightening, to say in the least..." Erwin shifted his gaze away before sighing and walking to the front door. Levi followed after him, amused by his words.

"Don't get sexually frustrated or anything."

_"Levi, shut up!"_

The door opened and Hanji beamed at the two guys. "I'm glad you could both make it! And nice outfit, Levi~!" He rolled his eyes and stepped into her home, surprised to see so many people and lights in one area. Hanji came up behind him and patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Go on; Don't be shy! Everyone here should be someone you know." That being said, Levi inched his way into the crowd, exploring all the different parts of the party.

* * *

**I think this is good for a first chapter, don't you think? Also, I think this is the longest I've written for only one chapter. Shocking! I thought it would be shorter, in all honesty. Well, I hope you guys have a good day/night/evening/morning. This is going to continue, so stick around for the next chapter! Follow and Review! c:**

**- PsychePinkPrince**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Helllloooo! Guess what, everyone? I'm on vacation! In Florida! We're going to Universal, then the beach, and we're going to this anime shop in Orlando.  
I actually have an idea to use the vacation house I'm staying at currently as the setting in another SnK fanfiction. But for now, let's continue this storyyy! 8D**_

_**PS : I just want to let you guys know that I believe Levi will be bottom when I write smut. Pfft. I just like it cause he's short. Shorty.**_

* * *

Once emerged into the party's craziness, Levi decided finding a place a little less crowded was a better option than where he stood currently. He was directly in the middle of the crowd, everyone smooshing together and dancing like retarded sluts. Yeah, this was definitely Hanji's party. His head pounded as he eased his way out of the horrific bundle of people. He felt bad. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air, and the beat of the music made it 10 times worse.

Levi found his way into a small kitchen with about 3 people inside. 3 _really _familiar people. Sighing, he plopped into a stool next to Eren, resting his head on the cool counter. Mikasa held a small glare in his direction, knowing that Eren adored him. He smirked a bit, before looking up to the German. His grey-ish green eyes filled with joy when they realized just who the person beside him was. Armin held a small smile in everyone's direction, feeling a bit too awkward to speak himself.

"Levi! I didn't notice it was you, with that outfit and all... Do you feel alright? You look kinda worn out." Eren tilted his head just a bit and stared into Levi's eyes. They both held their gazes until Mikasa spoke out to Eren.

"I heard from Hanji that Levi was sick and wasn't coming." Mikasa shifted her eyes away from everyone. They all knew she was irritated by the fact that Levi had come to the party. She always disliked Levi, he always stole her spotlight with Eren. Of course, the brunette never really realized that Mikasa didn't enjoy him being around Levi. He thought the shorter man was an amazing and talented person.

"But who would want to miss such an _amazing _party?" Levi's voice held a strong sarcasm and his smirk grew. Armin watched with a worried expression, looking back and fourth from Levi and Mikasa. The French was picking a fight, and everyone knew it. Well. Except Eren. He knew the reason Levi was there, and he thought the man was speaking as if it was supposed to be funny, not a taunting tone.

Mikasa's face went from serious to outraged in the matter of a few seconds. She sprang off the stool and marched over the Levi, picking him up by the back of the shirt before anyone could comprehend the fact that _she had snapped. _Levi span around ready to attack when he suddenly started coughing from the rush of everything at once. Armin quickly slid off his stool as well, grabbing onto Mikasa.

"It- It's not worth it. Not now. Calm down, Mikasa." Armin spoke in a quick and quiet voice, but the female released her hold on Levi anyway. She got the message. Without another word, or even a glance, Mikasa walked out of the room and onto the dance floor. Levi chuckled after his coughing fit, feeling worse than he did earlier that day.

"Heh, wasn't my best idea."

* * *

For about another 2 hours, Levi, Eren, and Armin sat around, getting drunk and talking about pointless things that seemed so silly. They really didn't mean for it to get this bad, but they all enjoyed the feeling of forgetting the important and stressful things in their lives. A break every once in awhile wouldn't hurt.

"Armin, I swear, I didn't buy any cookies yesterday." Eren's slurred voice spoke loudly over the beat of the music coming from the other room. Levi chuckled, spinning around in his stool looking utterly delighted.

"Lies! There were cookie crumbs all over the floor and beds! I had to clean it allllllllllll up," Armin whined, throwing his head onto the counter. Eren crossed his arms and looked over a the shortest man.

"Why don't you get Levi to clean if you don't like doing it. He likes everyyyything spotless." Armin giggled at Levi as he rolled his eyes. He really didn't like anything dirty. Thus, he refused to go to anyone's house if it wasn't at least moderately clean. Thus why Levi never went to Eren and Armin's dorm room.

"Would you guys shut up, I'm not your fucking maid or anything... I need a maid dress for that." Levi laughed out loud, everyone joining in with him. "I haven't laughed like this in years." The French leaned over and rested his head on Eren's shoulder. The brunette grinned widely.

"I can get you that maid dress if you want it."

"Then buy it for me, Jaeger."

* * *

Well, somehow Eren ended up going home with Erwin and Levi since he was way to drunk to drive home himself. Both him and Levi sat in the backseat together, giggling and poking each other in random places. Erwin rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't expect the shortest man to get drunk, let alone with Eren. He _did_ know that the two both liked each other, so he wanted to use that information wisely. Very wisely. He decided to call Hanji back up again and ask if he could stay over at her dorm while Eren and Levi were like... that.

_"Levi got drunk with Eren at your party and I have a plan. Can I stay at your dorm tonight?" _He spoke a little quieter than usual, trying not to get the drunktards in the back to pay attention to his actions.

_"What? What? A plan? What kind of plan? What are you going to do?!" _Hanji sounded like she was going to pee her pants from excitement from just a little statement like that. He smiled slightly and continued.

_"I'm going to get them together. Tonight. They're drunk, anyway._ _Someone will have to explain, or speak of what happened at one point." _Hanji laughed at the other end. They both agreed that the plan would most likely work, and hung up happily. This was going to be a very long and unforgettable night.

* * *

_**Sorry if it seems short, but I don't really have time to continue this right now- It's 1 AM and I need to get to bed. I have a long day tomorrow.  
Also, I'm pretty sure this is going to go on a lot longer than I thought I was going to make it. I might have to change the title. xD**_

_**Well, have a nice day/night/afternoon or whatever. I'll update when I'm not busy.**_


End file.
